memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Nadia Doyle
This is a fan character created by User:Julia Finitevus. User:Typhuss999 also helped out with this character. , raised on Earth |Birthplace= |Born=2316 |Died=2486 |Affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |family= |Marital Status=Single |career= |Occupation=Starfleet officer |PrevAssign=first officer, |Assign=CO, USS Vibrant |Rank=Captain |Insignia= |PrecededBy=Captain Hannah Quinn |Mother=T'Parina |Father=T'Precus |Other Relatives=Richard Doyle (adoptive father); Jean Doyle (adoptive mother) }} Captain Nadia Montgomery Doyle is a female Vulcan born in the year 2316 on the planet , though she was later adopted and raised on Earth when her parents were killed in a supposed lab experiment accident when she was four years old. Nadia eventually entered Starfleet Academy and became the captain of the USS Vibrant in the year 2384. History Early life Nadia was born to T'Precus and T'Parina in the year 2316 on . She was exceptionally intelligent and learned fairly quickly compared to other Vulcans her age. T'Precus taught her much in her youth, speeding the process. However, Nadia lost her parents at age four in what was commonly believed to be a lab accident. She was adopted by Richard and Jean Doyle, two humans who lived on Earth at the time. Nadia's life on Earth was not pleasant. She was constantly beat by other children simply because she was Vulcan and Jean, her adoptive mother, was a constant drunkard. Nadia did not get much support from Richard Doyle, who was a Starfleet Lieutenant and was almost always away on a mission of some sort. At one point Nadia almost took her own life, but reconsidered when remembering her heritage as the daughter of T'Precus and T'Parina. Nadia began meditating in order to control her emotions to prevent any future attempts to commit suicide and she also began focusing more and more on her studies, helping her to avoid the children trying to hurt her. Starfleet Academy At the age of sixteen Nadia began to become interested in Starfleet. She studied the application as well as the material that needed to be covered in order to enter Starfleet Academy. Nadia decided to get back at those who discriminated against her and enter Starfleet. The first time Nadia tried to enter, she was rejected. However, the second time she was accepted into Starfleet Academy. Her adoptive parents were upset by her actions and attempted to discourage her from trying to obtain a Starfleet career. Nadia was determined to show those who harmed her in the past that a Vulcan could do a human's work and she did not listen to what her parents said. Instead she followed through with her decision. She at first had studied to become a science officer, but was later inspired by others to study in order to become a first officer. However, this experienced a brief halt when Nadia was badly injured in a holographic simulation. The doctor had told her she suffered nerve damage, theorizing that it might hinder her ability as a Starfleet officer in the field. Nadia was determined not to let this setback make her lose and she continued to study in Starfleet Academy. Starfleet career USS Defiant Late into the shakedown cruise and trial run to the Romulan Neutral Zone, Nadia became the first officer of the . Later that same year she became involved in a classified case in which the Borg were suspected to be involved in the disappearance of the USS Nova, a 23rd century Starfleet ship that had disappeared under mysterious circumstances near the outer fringes of the Klingon Empire. With the assistance of Captain Jean-Luc Picard's , it was found that something similar to the Borg were behind the USS Nova's disappearance. Eventually Nadia theorized that a sort of "sub-Borg" was created using Klingon warriors who had been captured by the Borg during the 23rd century. This theory was proven correct when the USS Defiant was later attacked by the "sub-Borg", nearly being destroyed in the battle. Though the "sub-Borg" had managed to escape, Nadia's theory was proven correct about their origins. However, the mystery of why the USS Nova ''disappeared remains unsolved. In 2370, Nadia and the rest of the crew of the USS ''Defiant ''joined the USS ''Phoenix ''on a mission to locate stolen plans for a new warp drive. According to the report, the plans were stolen by a group of rebels that had formed to take down the United Federation of Planets, along with the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire. Nadia, alongside Lieutenant Ghrisham of the USS ''Phoenix, went undercover as supply dealers from the Romulan Star Empire. They managed to catch the attention of the rebel group leader Kora Tareen- a Bajoran- who was at first suspicious of them. Grisham managed to convince Kora Tareen that they were simply supply dealers. Nadia reinforced this by showing Kora what they were dealing. Kora Tareen, still somewhat wary of Nadia and Grisham, brought them to one of the rebel hideouts and introduced them to her fellow rebels. Nadia and Grisham were eventually taken to a cell to prevent them from attempting to slip information to the United Federation of Planets. The USS Phoenix eventually tracked them down and attempted to destroy the rebel hideout. A blast had hit the power generator, deactivating everything in the base, including the cell barrier. As Nadia and Grisham tried to escape, Grisham himself was fatally shot in the chest by Kora. Nadia, who had taken a phaser from the guard who was near their cell, shot Kora dead in retaliation. Grisham whispered something to Nadia about a Typhuss James Halliwell, dying directly after. Nadia was found and escorted to a runabout that took her back to the USS Defiant. Nadia later attempted to search for more information about Typhuss, eventually learning that he gave the USS Defiant and the USS Phoenix the information about the rebels. She decided to try and find more about Typhuss and his involvement in the mission. Nadia later learned that Typhuss's grandfather- whose name was Jonathan- was at some point killed on board the . Later she learned that Typhuss had joined Starfleet Academy sometime in the year 2350. USS Defiant (II) Borg mission In the year 2382, a strange temporal rift was detected near one of the planet Vulcan's moons. The was sent to investigate and on that same mission was when Nadia had met Typhuss for the first time. Typhuss informed her that he was sent by Starfleet Intelligence to inform Captain Benjamin Sisko about newly uncovered information about a rebel attack on the Phylax colony located in an unnamed sector. Nadia was initially suspicious of this but after confirming with several other crew members that an attack actually did occur on that colony she no longer was. Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel Category:Fan Characters